


petrichor

by A_Nightingale



Category: DanPlan, actuallyoddplan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dancing in the Rain, Flowers, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Nightingale/pseuds/A_Nightingale
Summary: Stephen falls in love with a prince from the neighboring country. The feelings are mutual.
Relationships: Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng
Kudos: 23





	petrichor

Stephen’s exhausted. It’s his birthday, sure, but he doesn't feel happy. In fact, he just feels a little annoyed. 

Despite how many times he asked his mother if he could just have a quiet celebration, his mother had ignored him and basically threw the biggest birthday possible. 

And everything had to be perfect. 

You could say she did do a good job at it, considering the decor and all, but it was physically tiring to be around her. 

Plus, the most annoying thing was she had taken him to meet over twenty young maidens not over the age of twenty five years, age fluctuating between nineteen and twenty four, no older than twenty five. 

Stephen had no interest in girls. 

Mrs Ng clucked in disapproval as Stephen disappeared into the crowd.

When his mother's attention was off him, (finally) he took the opportunity to take a detour to the garden. 

He catches sight of the tall hedge of roses once he descended from the numerous flights of stairs, his favorite plant out of the whole garden, it's sweet scent filling the air and pale pink blossoms the only thing he can see, as he makes a beeline for the blooms. 

Hosuh, prince of the neighboring country, whose parents had somehow been roped in for Stephen's birthday and were inside the hall, chatting with all the other royalty. 

Hosuh just observes. Observes Stephen picking a few of the roses, and carefully placing them together, careful not to stab himself. 

He hides himself in the adjacent hedge of camellias, the floor littered in their dark pink petals. 

Then Stephen turns and catches sight of him, the pretty boy hiding behind the sea of camellia, silver mixing with dark pink.

The prettiest gentle blue meet violet. 

At this moment, Stephen doesn't see him as royalty. He sees this boy as a normal person. 

"What's a beauty like you doing here? What's your name?" he remarks, a small smirk playing on his lips. 

"W-what? Oh, Hosuh. I won't tell your mom, by the way, if that's what you're so worried about," he says, awkwardly smiling. 

"Thanks. I don't think I would appreciate my mom's way too overprotective side." he says grimly. 

Hosuh laughs lightly, replies with "Same, tell me about it."

But before Stephen can tell him about her, he hears a shout from clearly, his mother.

"Stephen, what are you doing in the garden? Come back in, your clothes are going to get dirty and you're going to fall sick!" 

An annoyed groan escapes his throat, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

"Ugh, I'd better go, my mom's calling. See you back here tomorrow when you can?" 

"Sure, I will."

Stephen picks the largest camellia with the least thorns and pins it in Hosuh's hair, stepping back a bit to admire him. 

"You look good."

"You really think so?" 

"Yeah.

Then another bark.

" Stephen Ng, you better get back to your room now!"

"Oh well, see you, I guess."

"See you, bye! Happy birthday!" Hosuh grins as he walks back in by a different route.

Ah shit, Stephen definitely has butterflies now, desperately trying to hide both his feelings for Hosuh and his blush. 

He has no idea which to prioritize. 

He groans again.   
\----

Hosuh smiles the whole way through the rest of the party. Even Gavin himself wants to know whatever happened that had him so happy. 

He tells himself it's not time for him to tell yet. He will wait for the right time. 

But that isn't today. 

(nOt today, sAtan)   
\----  
Back in the castle, his mind flies elsewhere as his mother chitters about the girls he met at his party. 

"Stephen, there was a girl there I think you would like. Her name's Iris. She's quite pretty too."

Stephen inwardly groaned again. How was it so difficult to understand that he had literally no interest in girls? He thinks his mother actually knows, but refuses to acknowledge it. 

But he had to, so he agreed on one date with this Iris girl. 

He reached his room that evening a tired, annoyed and frustrated mess, looking longingly to that hedge of camellia and rose. 

Falling on his bed, he thinks. Obviously, his thought train leads him to start thinking about Hosuh. Duh. 

His beautiful gentle blue eyes and his blush. God, that was cute. 

For once, Stephen falls asleep with a sweet dream.   
\---  
For once, Stephen wakes up refreshed and ready to kick the day in it's ass, instead of just tired™. 

He sits up, turning left and right, hearing the crack of his backbone. His attention was caught by the note next to him on his nightstand. 

The basic gist of the note was that she had to go to another country to discuss some private matters with their king and queen. 

Stephen let out a breath of relief. Thank God he wouldn't have to see her face at least for a day. 

The whole day was uneventful, Stephen only needed to deal with minimal things.

The skies had already turned dark by the time he had crawled out of his window, way past when he should be sleeping. But did he give two shits? Nah. 

His feet lightly hit the grass, the end of his crisp white shirt billowing up a bit before settling. 

He notices Hosuh before Hosuh notices him. Hosuh's still by the same hedge of camellia, staring off into the distance. 

Tonight, his hair was down, instead of properly tied up in a ponytail like usual, silver locks cascading down his back and a couple more unused hair bands on his wrist. 

Stephen isn't complaining, though he could tell it was a somewhat half assed attempt at actually tying his hair. He supposed Hosuh gave up halfway, though. 

Stephen was resisting the urge to run his hands in it, his blush returning alongside the grin. Taking a seat by the hedge, he catches sight of Hosuh's tattoo, a dark blue black and silver butterfly near his shoulder on his collarbone. 

"When did you get that? It looks nice on you." 

"You really think so? Thanks, I guess. Got it for my nineteenth birthday." he says, smiling. 

"Look at the stars, they look as good as you!” Stephen grins, watching Hosuh’s reaction. He only blushes slightly, staring at the grass. 

“Ah, right, your mom came over, didn’t she? I overheard something about a union between us? Your mom didn’t seem to support that idea, though. My dad did, though.”  
Stephen looked at him, giggling lightly.

“Damn, Hosuh, I’m sorry, but your dad sounds a little clueless. Is he not aware I do have a sister yes, but she’s underage. The only way for us to have a union is if you take my hand in marriage.” Stephen can’t help but laugh a little bit. 

Hosuh flushes for a minute, then asks: “But what if I wanted to take your hand?”

It’s Stephen’s turn to flush at the innocent question.

Stephen takes some time to ponder Hosuh’s question.

Would he take Hosuh's hand? Definitely, but mostly to spite his homophobic mother. 

Mrs Ng is annoying, in the way where she thinks she knows what is best for Stephen, like in this situation where she thinks Stephen should, in fact, court a girl. She is only concerned about the family's reputation, obviously. 

"I really hope you understand that I was forced into a date with this girl named Iris. It's tomorrow, and I'm dreading it." he says, annoyance clear on his features. 

"Oh, Iris? Yeah, she's cute, but I don’t really see her with any boys, though.”

“Huh.”

This time, though, Hosuh takes Stephen by surprise, plants a pale pink rose in Stephen’s hair, brushing aside a couple of lavender strands.

The flush that Stephen was trying to avoid having made its debut.

He turned away in an effort to hide it, but failed when Hosuh’s hand went to his chin, gently guiding it back until he was looking back at Hosuh. He smiles, once he sees that Stephen is paying attention to him. 

A simple: "You look cute," has him combusting. 

"I'll be here tomorrow okay? Make sure you get some rest."

"Anything for you, Hos." he grinned, slowly walking back to his window in the castle, scaling it like he normally did, biting down lightly on the rose stem. 

One final wave to Hosuh before he shut the window.  
\---  
The next day there were predicted shooting stars. An air of excitement followed Stephen, even as he was being briefed on daily affairs around the castle. 

Obviously, he planned to watch them with Hosuh. Maybe Iris, if he could make friends with her. 

His bubble of happiness fizzed out, however, when he felt his mother’s hand trace across his back. 

His smile disappeared.

“Your date with Iris is today! Don’t forget! I booked a table at this fancy minimalistic cafe! Better have fun!”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Stephen knew she was only looking out for him, but damn, was that annoying. That touch was unneeded.

She patted his shoulder then walked off. A bubble of annoyance bloomed in his head, but as quickly as it came, it left. He was grateful for that, as if he had not ignored it, he would probably have done something he would regret for a long time.

That was one thing he liked. He was able to block out and ignore people when he felt that what they were saying was meaningless.

Walking out of the castle, he entered a black sedan, sitting down and stared out the window. The chauffeur said nothing, only shutting the door and getting into the front seat.

Stephen can sense his mother waving to him, but ignores it, as the car backs off the driveway and moves off. In a way, he was glad Mrs Ng had not come along, as she would start another conversation about a topic he had no knowledge about, then scold him when he didn’t say anything. He didn’t want anything to do with a hypocrite anyway. 

On the way to the cafe, he flinches as he sees other vehicles tail him, but the driver takes a sharp turn to the left, losing the vehicles and arriving at the cafe. 

"Call me once you need me." Alfred's said curtly before getting back in and driving off. 

Checking his watch, he discovers that he wasn't late, in fact ten minutes early. Opening the door, the jingle from the bell hung catches the attention of the staff, who are eager to serve him, (that should be obvious, since the cafe was still new and therefore did not get many "famous people".) 

As he sat down, the bell jingled again, Iris walking through with her hair tied up in a twin braided bun, a long white sundress flowing behind her. Catching sight of Stephen, she smiles, making her way over and taking a seat opposite him. 

"Hey. " 

"Hello."

Stephen discovered he quite liked the sound of her voice. It was sweet mellow and gentle, the kind of voice that could calm you down after a tiring and stressful day. 

If he wasn't so into boys (especially Hosuh,) he would say she was the one. 

"Were you also forced to come along? Because I was." 

"Yeah, my dad told me just get it over with. He ordered this dress just for today. " she said, tsking. 

"Parents, y'know." 

"Okay, totally changing the subject, what do you want? All these look good. My treat. " Stephen suddenly chirped. 

Iris looked at him in disbelief.

"What?" Stephen questioned 

"Nothing. What do you want?" she said, shaking her head. 

"Hmm, maybe the double chocolate cake? One slice with a black coffee, no sugar, no milk."

“ You don’t look like the kind of person to be drinking coffee.” Iris said, glancing again at the menu. 

“I need it to live through my mom’s bullshit.”

"Mood. I'll get the strawberry shortcake, then. "

"Good choice. Drink?" 

"Jasmine earl grey tea."

"Alright."

Stephen called the waitress over, repeated the order, and turned his attention back on Iris. 

"Since we're both clearly not interested in each other, let's be friends!" she said cheekily. 

Stephen almost choked on his hot coffee. The concept of friends was not exactly very familiar to him, since he had been living a very sheltered lifestyle and did not get the opportunity to make many friends. 

" S-sure. But this "date," is still my treat, okay?" Stephen says, stuttering a bit. 

"Ok." Iris says curtly, attention flying elsewhere. (probably at the waitress currently bringing their cakes and drinks to the table.) 

"I wonder, though, who are you looking at?" Stephen smirked, looking around the cafe. 

Wherever he looked, there was usually at least one potted plant there. He supposed it made the shelves less bare. 

"Stephen, t-that waitress. I'm sorry!" 

"What?" he asked, confused as hell. 

"I'm too scared to talk to her!" she blurted out, hands immediately flying up to her mouth once the words flew out, a small gasp escaped, eyes widening. 

"You could have just asked, y'know. Which was it? " he said, smirk evident. 

Iris could only sigh. What had she gotten herself into? She points a shaky finger at the unknowing waitress who was approaching the table with their food and drinks.

What had Stephen gotten himself into? 

Iris couldn't do anything else but watch as Stephen casually walked up to the waitress, chewing her cake as the two talked,Stephen taking a paper and pen out from his back pocket. 

A minute later, he walked back to the table.

"She gave me her phone number, might date you if you have time to get to know each other better. She said that you look pretty too. " he said, casually sliding the slip of paper across.

Iris takes the paper, gently folding it, placing it in her purse. 

For the rest of their "date," the talk about the most random things like the one time Iris's mom embarrassed her at a family gathering with her baby photos, in between mouthfuls of cake and sips of coffee and tea. 

Everything and anything under the sun they somehow managed to push into the conversation. Somehow both still managed to keep the conversation going and avoided the awkward silence. 

As they got up, Iris met the waitress's eye with a glint in hers as she winked, following Stephen to the counter, where he was trying to persuade the staff to let him pay for the damned food. 

Iris soon persuaded them, telling them to just see Stephen and her as regular patrons. They accepted the payment later though, much to her relief. 

Stephen leads her out, where he had already called Alfred to drive them both back to his place first, then Iris would head back to her house. 

"After you."Stephen says, earning the surprise of Iris yet again. 

"You know, Stephen, you're not as boring as the other guys I've been set up with."

"You're quirky. I like that in a person."

"Thanks, I guess."he says, as he climbs in after her.   
\---  
Once back at the castle, however, as usual he gets bombarded with a shit ton of stupid questions. 

" How was she? Was she nice? How was the cafe? Did you have fun? What did you eat? Was there anyone else in the cafe?" 

All the questions get cut short when he utters out:"We're just friends."

Stephen understands his mother is just worried, but damn, she didn't have to be so nosy. 

Then:"How come you two are 'just friends?' Everything was perfect! What happen-" 

"Mom, I need you to shut the fuck up. I'm not a child anymore. I just turned twenty, I can make my own decisions, okay? Both of us were clearly not interested in each other, so we just decided to stay friends. " 

"Fine then. I told your angel Hosuh he can't date you. I have eyes and ears all over, obviously I caught wind of your midnight meetings. You can't date him, that's considered a sin, and I won't have that in my house. Persuade Iris into dating you, hmm? I didn't raise an impure son. Dismissed." she gives a sly grin, stalking off and purposely knocking him on his shoulder. 

Stephen is too shocked to move, but calmly collects himself and talks back with:" I don't care. I'm going back for him. Boomer. " 

He hears a "What!?" then quickly running to his bedroom, shutting the door, peeking out of his window. Taking a small box from under his study desk, he pushed it into his front pocket. 

He spies the familiar silver hair, as he climbs out of the window and back into the garden. 

His paradise. 

Hosuh was waiting for him, as usual, greeting him with a sad, no, more of a disappointed smile. 

"Your mom told you didn't she? I can't date you, much less marry you, as much as I would like to." he sobs, tears starting to roll down his cheeks

Stephen thinks Hosuh looks pretty when he cries, but that's not the point now. 

"I don't care what that bitch says. Will you marry me?" he asks, wiping Hosuh's tears away with his sleeve, taking the box out of his pocket and opens it, revealing the gem inside. 

A pure blue sapphire on a basic metal ring. 

"Wha- Stephen! Yes, yes, I will!" he grins, hugging Stephen to death. Stephen slides the ring on Hosuh's slender ring finger. 

"What a coincidence! I too have a ring for you! Damn it you beat me to it. Here." he pouts, taking a similar box out.  
Stephen opens it, revealing a similar ring with a diamond. 

Every ring is engraved with the couples names on the inside, so both rings have each other's names. Stephen gathers Hosuh in a hug, leaning against each other's neck, both of them sobbing happy tears against each other. 

Somehow, they end up against the same hedge of camellia, the same one where they met. 

God had to be fucking with them because the next thing Hosuh knew, it was pouring rain. 

Perfect weather, and then fucking rain. He himself couldn't believe it. The sound of laughter echoes as they try their best to make it to shelter. They do, but obviously, not without getting soaked. 

After the rain, Hosuh and Stephen dance together, an impromptu, made up dance, but it was all okay because Hosuh was there. 

His light, his angel.

"It's you and me against the world, Hos." 

"You're the only one I can love."

"Let's get married and make it official, okay?"

"That was my aim." he replies, voice slightly muffled by Stephen's sleeve.


End file.
